Don't ever let me go
by MusaRiven
Summary: Musa and Riven's 1st anniversary is coming up and Musa is really looking forward to it. But the specialists are invited to a fighter convention and Riven is dying to go. What will Musa think of this? Oneshot!


**Don't ever let me go**

The Winx had just finished their last class that Friday and they were on their way back to their dorm. Stella and Layla walked in the front as Stella complained about Layla's fashion sence and tried to come up with a reason to go to Magix for shopping, Layla looked like feeling to blast Stella through the wall. Bloom went to go and walk between them to avoid Layla from killing the sun princess. Flora and Techna walked a bit behind them discussing todays defence class. Musa on the other hand walked in the back of the group with her headphones on the highest volume and let the music take over her mind. When they finally reach thier dorm all of the Winx sat down in the common room except Musa who continued into the room she shared with Techna as she happily crooned and closed the door behind her.

''What's up with her? That wasn't little rude!'' Stella snapped as she crossed her arms.

''Don't you remember?'' Flora smiled.

''Tomorrow it was exactly one year ago we defeated Lord Darkar.'' Techna and Layla looked confused at each other and shrugged.

''Yes now I remember. It's Musa and Riven's 1 year anniversary tomorrow as well.'' Bloom said. A melody was heard from somewhere in the room. It took a couple of seconds before they realised it was Bloom's cellphone. She answered and beamed when she heard who it was.

''Hi Sky. What? Of course you can come over. Twenty minutes? Alright we'll be waiting in our dorm.'' She hung up and Stella was already gone. They heard that she was going on like a thunder storm from inside her room. They heard a scream and soon Stella came outside with what looked like the half of her closet in her hands.

''I have nothing to wear! And I looked terrible. Just look at this, this is horrible.'' The Winx laughed hard and with a grunt Stella made it in to Musa and Techna's room.

''Musa. I have to borrow your red dress.''

''Which red dress?'' Musa took her headphones off and put them away.

''You know the one with lace. The one you wear that glas pearls neckles to.'' Stella put her hand on her hips.

''And why might I ask?''

''Because Brandon is coming soon and I have nothing to wear that he already seen me in. Please Musa you have to help me.'' Stella kneeled besides Musa's bed.

''But Brandon has seen that dress before, I wore that on a date with the guys once.''

''Yes but he haven't seen it on me. And it would fit me so much better.''

''You know what. Usually I would be insulted by that, but today nothing can bring me down today. So I'm just going to let you borrow it.'' Musa went up from her concert piano shaped bed and walked over to her closet. She searched for a second before she found what she was looking for. She took the dress and handled it to Stella.

''You will have to get your own accessories.'' Stella pulled the dress from Musa's hands and ran over to the door.

''Oh thank you darling.'' And with that Stella had disappeared back into her own room. Musa let out a sigh and went out in the commonroom where the other Winx sat. They all grinned at her but she didn't pay any attention to them. She sat down in one of the arm-chairs.

''So the guys are on their way here?'' She asked and the rest nodd.

''Yes, they should be here any minute now.'' Bloom said. They all turned their heads when they heard a door opened and saw Stella come out from her room.

''So that do you think?'' She spun around.

''Very nice Stella, but it fits Musa more I got to say.'' Layla grinned.

''You are just jealous because-'' She didn't get to finish her sentence as their was a knock on the door and Stella ran to open it.

''Brandon!'' Stella jumped into her boyfriends arms. Each Winx joined her partner. Musa and Riven looked and smiled at each other before joining together in an embrace.

''So are we still on for tomorrow?'' Bloom said as she broke her embrace with Sky but got a hold on his hand.

''Well excatly, we are leaving very late tonight and we won't be back until monday afternoon.'' Timmy said as he also broke his and Technas embrace.

''What? Were are you going?''

''The third year students are allowed to go to the annual fighter convention on the planet Bellator.'' Riven said. Musa looked upon him with a hurt expression.

''You are going to?''

''Yes, I have been looking forward to this since I started at Red Fountain.''

''But Riven, don't you remember what day it is tomorrow?'' Riven frowned his eyebrows and shook his head.

''It's our anniversery!'' Riven eyes was about to fall out of his eye-sockets and his face change color to a shade of purple.

''I'm sorry Muse, I forgot. But I promise I'll really make it up to you.'' Musa shook her head and her eyes started to fill up with tears.

''No Riven, you won't. Because you have to make a decision. It's me or the convention.'' Musa said before she ran inside her room and slammed the door behind her. Riven looked like all the colors of the world had disappeared. The others looked from the door to each other back at Riven. He didn't knew what happened, all he knew was that he made his way to the door and let himself in and closer the door behind him. He saw Musa lying on her bed with her back facing him. Riven slowly made his way over to her and sat down on her bed. He wanted to put his hand on her shoulder but fought the temptation. Musa didn't turn around. He heard her sobbing and desided to take her by her shoulder and turned her to face him. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks scarlet red. Without saying a word, he leaned down and kissed her. She responded and deepended the kiss as she let out a soft moan and placed one of her hand on the back of his head.

''I choose you. I will always choose you.'' He whispered as their faces where only a inches apart. He could feel her warm breath against his cheek.

''Really?'' She whispered. He didn't respond, he kissed her again. This time more passionate and forcefully.

''No convention in the world is worth going to if that means that I'm losing you.'' He expanded the space between them so that he could get a better look at her. He took a hold of her hand and pulled her up to a sitting position. She flung her arms around his neck and pressed her body close to his, he stroke her hair and burried his face in her neck and gently kissed her skin.

''I want you to go.'' She said. He broke apart and looked at her.

''What?''

''You made your decision and that's enough for me. We can celebrate when you come back home. Because now, I know what I mean to you.''

''Have I ever told you that you are the best girlfriend?'' Musa grinned and shoke her head. The time passed and the rest of the winx and specialists went out for a ride to magix, while Riven and Musa stayed behind. Riven was sitting on Musa's bed with his back against the wall. Musa sat in his lap facing him and rested her forehead against his.

''This is all I want for our anniversary.'' He whispered.

''What?''

''Just you and me… like this.'' Musa leaned back again so that she could face him properly and he could see a single tear escape her eye. She travelled her hands from his waist and cupped his cheeks.

''Riven, don't ever let me go. Promise me that.'' Riven smiled and brushed a few strays of hair from her face.

''Never.'' She leaned in and kissed him again and stroke her hands down to his chest and started to unzipp his sweater.

* * *

I know it was short and much dialogue but I hoped you liked it anyway. Please review and let me know what you think. :)


End file.
